


Circumstances

by Yellowneck



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowneck/pseuds/Yellowneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living Rose and Human Doctor in their world, and escorting Donna home, Doctor decides not to take any more companions. Remembering the Oods prophecy he travels alone. Exhausted, sad and in little depression 10th seems not to have his old optimism… Until TARDIS intercedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Barcelona?’ Doctor smiled widely.  
TARDIS was purring quietly while her owner was impressing himself. Yeah, exactly - himself. If she only could tell him how bad he looked these days.  
Unfortunately TARDIS couldn't speak. The fact, that Doctor never thought about giving his spaceship a voice was really disappointing. It's very own voice. TARDIS could feel but she couldn't speak her thoughts out loud... More or less. After some years she figured out other ways to communicate. Very effectively.  
Doctor stopped for a moment, looking at the door. He wished Rose was there entering the ship. He could clearly imagine her walking towards him with a bright smile. Time Lord snapped his fingers giggling quietly. Closing the door just in front of Jackie’s face was just too funny to resist. But there was no Jackie. No Mickey. He missed them. He could remember all of them: Rose, Martha and even Donna, whose yelling didn't seem so irksome right now. But everyone was happy just as it was – in world without the Doctor. Some him-human was taking care of Rose, doing his best to make her happy (if he really was that similar to his prototype). Martha was protecting her world, fighting with what shouldn't have ever come on Earth and Donna... She couldn't even remember him. Doctor was alone but he had chosen it to be this way. It was better for everyone. Well - almost for everyone.  
TARDIS knew what was the problem. She could always understand him. And she helped him the only way she could help.  
‘So? Where would you like to go? Maybe New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York?’ he took a deep breath before he could continue. ‘You know, it would be nice to check on how had they dealt with setting up the new government’ Doctor explained his idea walking vigorously near the console. It looked almost as if he was dancing around it. ‘I know there are those cat-nurses and I don't really like cats but… Come on - how bad it could be?’ he smiled truculently, then turned on the switch.  
Spaceship started making it's familiar noise. Doctor smiled to himself. He didn't have much but he had a house and that was a treasure, that no-one could ever steal from him. No-one - as long as he was in charge.  
TARDIS obeyed Doctor's order. Actually the trip wasn't so long and their destiny was close or you would rather call it "soon". 4000 years wasn't really a big deal for such a young (over 1000 years isn't really anything to be proud of) but experienced TARDIS. They were almost there. The ship felt contented about the Doctors soul being a bit cured by visiting a human city. But as they landed things have changed.  
Doctor was usually very excited about going there. He even used to whistle from time to time some cheerful tune. But not this time. Time Lord was still standing in one place not moving even an inch. TARDIS could feel something was wrong, different. The scar on Doctors heart was so deep that even this place couldn't help him to clear his head. If spaceships could smile, TARDIS would definitely giggle right now. The idea was too tempting to reject it. Suddenly she started taking off – as quickly as she had landed. Roaring became louder and louder, waking the Time Lord from his tormor.  
‘No... No, no no, no, no!’ Doctor looked at the console, reading parameters. ‘It's impossible, he whispered to himself opening his eyes widely. It was like the universe was absorbing TARDIS. He hit the console with anger but spaceship didn't change her mind. She could feel his despair and stray.  
‘Why are you doing this to me? Why now?’ he cried.  
She wanted to answer him but it was pointless. She could only creak or roar from time to time, that’s all. TARDIS was doing this for Doctors own good and she was willing to take whole responsibility for this trip. It was far from where they were supposed to be but it was worth going there - to the place where you can find only happiness and peace.

The flight took them about two days. TARDIS was doing her best to make it as fast as it was possible but the reduction of the time still didn’t prevent the Doctor from spending almost 48h inside his beloved blue police box. Time Lord had fallen asleep couple of hours ago, as he was powerless towards the TARDIS. Doctor was now sitting on the ground with his hands crossed. He leaned against the dark brown door. His head hung, simply lying on his chest. Every Time Lord sometimes needed some sleep.  
Doctor wasn’t moving. The only thing that could be heard in TARDIS was a quiet mumble.  
‘Banana cocktail…’ Time Lord whispered, dreaming. It wasn’t a good dream, nor a bad one. He raised his hand to touch his head. Two hearts pounded quickly when Doctor tried to get away from the castle, where British Queen appeared to be a human Dalek. He was looking for Rose to help her get away but she was nowhere to be found. Surprisingly hearts couldn’t go faster, when their owner felt a dull pain in his skull.  
‘Ouch!’ Doctor opened his eyes quickly, as something heave hit him on his forehead. He wanted to complain loudly how ridiculous his dream was, when he realized what has woken him up. The first thing he could see was a big brown… thing. It was sitting in the top of his hand. Time Lord started shaking off that weird thing but it didn’t want to move. Actually it couldn’t, as it was a part of Doctor’s body.  
‘What?’ he wagged his hand even more nervously. ‘What?!’ Doctor groaned. In his entire life he wouldn’t expect to have a… hoof (or even four of them!).  
Time Lord started examining himself carefully. Light brown fur, hooves, ears on the top of his head, long muzzle… He looked on the ground, where he could see his reflection in TARDISes deck. His mane was long and swept-back. Dark brown, which Doctor found rather disappointing.  
‘A pony and not ginger’. If TARDIS could, she would smile as a loud complain resonated around the spaceship. ‘But even so – I look surprisingly well, for a pony of course’.  
He had also a short tail in the same colour as the mane. After a while, another quite embarrassing fact hit him – he was naked. Only one part of his body was covered – the part no-one would expect to be hidden from others eyes.  
‘How did I do this?’ he looked astonished at his right hand (or rather leg). There was a dark brown, leather band. Quite wide. Under two clasps a sonic screwdriver was touching the thick material, waiting for its owner to be used.  
‘Never thought about that’ Doctor nodded admiringly. Even in this situation he could find a minute to compliment his own stroke of genius.  
His trip has ended. TARDIS was no longer giving out any sounds. Everything was quiet and steady – definitely too peaceful for a traveler like Doctor. Time Lord looked around for any clues. Becoming a pony wasn’t quite a normal thing – even in the universe. He looked down on his legs. Hooves were something he had to accept, right now. Actually problem was how to stand up. It didn’t seem to be the same a crawling, which he simply couldn’t remember (come on, it was over 900 years ago). He stretched his front legs, than started to straighten the back ones. He was standing – finally.  
‘It wasn’t so bad’ Doctor smiled to himself. ‘Allons-y!’.  
After he took a step there was a dull thud as some pony started a new friendship with the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue door creaked for a moment, when they were opening. A brown head slowly slipped from a blue police box standing just next to a big barn. In fact – TARDIS was inside a small box room, which door was just in front spaceships entrance. After overmastering a secret skill of walking on four legs and not being able to feel the ground beneath, Doctor changed his cloths (or just put anything on him). In TARDIS, surprisingly, there wasn’t even a single blouse for a pony. Instead Time Lord took a black tie and - after almost hanging himself while putting it on - he was ready. Now, step by step, TARDIS was being left and the door just in front of him were closer and closer. Time Lord raised his front leg to open the door.  
‘I told ya, Applebloom, strange sounds aren’t happening in Apples farm. You must stop listening to all those grannies’ old pony tales. The is no such thing as…’ Before Doctor could press the door, they were opened widely by someone from the other side.  
A young orange mare was standing just a few inches from him. She had a yellow mane tied with a red ribbon and tail in the same colour. On the top of her head there was a typical Stetson.  
‘See~?’ screamed frightened cub. A little pony with pink mane and also yellow fur was standing just next to her older sister.  
‘Okay, colt. What are ya doin’ here?’  
Time Lord smiled widely. No matter which universe he was – creatures who met him had the same facial expression when seeing him for the first time.  
‘Redneck, huh?’ he said excitedly. ‘Nice to meet you!’

Applejack stared at the brown intruder uneasily. He was hiding in the box room, doing… whatever – she didn’t want to know what a colt could do alone in a dark, small, closed place.  
’And you are…?’  
‘Doctor.’ The brown stranger kept smiling.  
‘Doctor… Who?’ Applebloom stepped forward.  
‘Just the ‘Doctor’.’  
There was silence for a moment. Applejack looked at the colt. Where did he come from? Strange thing on his front leg didn’t seem to make yellow filly any calmer. There was something odd about him, except hiding in the box room.  
‘I’m sorry but… where am I?’  
’Ponyville, of course.’ Applebloom seemed to do well with talking to that crazy stranger.  
‘Ponyville, of course!’ Doctor repeated excitedly. He raised his hoof and hit his forehead. At once he hissed and mumbled something about “hands being useful” (whatever those “hands” were).  
‘Applejack,’ Applebloom whispered conspiratorially. ‘What if he is a spy?’  
Young filly eagerly stared at her sister, searching for even a bit of agreement to her theory.  
‘Have you just tried to steal our applewares?’ she looked at him carefully. Stranger suddenly became severe.  
‘Don’t be silly, Applejack. I can manage without them,’ he answered.  
‘Are you, sir, just saying you don’t like our apples?’ Little filly looked at him angrily. She took a step forward, raising her head to make herself look more intimidating.  
‘No,’ he stopped for a moment, thinking. ’Well… It might have sounded like that, but I had never eaten any of your applewares or even apples. So I can’t say…’  
‘Okay, okay!’ Applejack interrupted, waving her hoof, as she wanted to say “cut it out”. ‘You would better move, colt, because there isn’t much time to finish… Whatever you are doing for the Summer Sun Preparations,’ she looked at him carefully. ‘That’s funny, ‘cause you remind me of someone.’  
Doctor shook his head apologetically and started walking slowly, through the barn. Talking to the natives wasn’t so hard. They were diligent and kind – in their own way. At least they didn’t want to kill him – which Doctor even didn’t expect to happen.  
‘Blank flank!’ Applebloom shouted excitedly to Applejacks ear.  
‘Can see that, young one. This is a one strange pony.’

Ponified Time Lord was again on his way. TARDIS was safe for a while – a short while, when he will stay here, until his spaceship will start listening to him again. Finally he had some time to watch everything which was surrounding him. It was a really nice place for living. Doctor realized, that Rose would like it in here. Cosy atmosphere, green trees full of tasty apples. Big, fluffy grass swinging on the wind.  
Doctor looked around amazed there were so many trees around. How ponies could take care of every single apple on this farm or on any other? Their determination reminded him of people – only they could try doing more than they could handle.  
Hoof by hoof he left the farm. Just above him there was a big banner informing that the territory of Apple’s Farm was ending right here – just in front of him. He passed the white, wooden fence and then stopped. Just ahead there was a city. Pretty colourful flowers were planted on a special ground, where a pony hoof never stepped in case not to trample anything. Even more beautiful butterflies were flying around them or sitting on the stamens to drink the tasty nectar. Further, there were buildings. All of them painted with pastel colours, were very similar to those on Earth. To his surprise a filly came out from one of it, opening the door with her front hoof. So all this place was inhabited by ponies – Doctor was stunned. He has never seen anything like this before. “That would be an explanation why I changed into a pony…” he thought.  
‘Excuse me.’  
Doctor looked down on a little filly that was standing just in front of him. Her dark blue mane and tail were straight. As for her fur – it was blue, with a cute little picture on her heap. An archer bow.  
‘Yes?’ he smiled widely to the new met citizen of Ponyville.  
‘Can you move to the side? I can’t get through,’ she asked politely. The filly was pulling a wain packed with sweets, cakes and drinks. It seemed too big to be handled by such a little pony, but the Doctor didn’t protest.  
‘Of course, pardon me,’ Doctor jumped from the little ponies way. ‘Voila,’ he smiled again and moved on, not to disturb the Archer bow-filly.

It was a very busy city, that’s for sure. Even looking at all those working ponies mad the observatory feel ashamed for loafing around.  
After walking awhile and examining few houses time lord ended up in the city center, where a street market was living it’s own life. Food, art, sellers, customers – there was hardly a place for a pony to put its hoof but Doctor didn’t seem worried about that. He started approaching the whole bunch of ponies hustling in one place.  
‘Rose!’  
Time lord immediately turned his head to the direction from which he has heard too familiar name.  
A brown colt with a dark brown, swept-back mane was galloping from the another part of the city, just towards the market. For the first time Doctor saw a pony with wings. “Pegasus!” he thought excitedly. On his heap there was a picture of a half moon. Strange. Everyone here got those silly, little marks – in the same place. But that wasn’t the most important thing right now, when a colt strikingly similar to Doctor was shouting the name of the woman he loved. He loves.  
‘Rose!’ the colt smiled when a cream furred filly stepped out from the crowd. ‘Look, this is perfect for the Summer Sun.‘  
He gave her a big red rose – similar to the one the filly got on her heap. The flower was gently put between the left ear and the light and dark pink mane of the filly.  
‘It’s beautiful, Papermoon,’ she smiled at him and nipped her partner’s ear. ‘Romantic today, are you?’ she laughed sympathetically.  
The Doctor was just standing and watching the couple intensively. It was so… unbelievable. He watched as the ponies hugged by lying their heads on partner’s back.  
Then their eyes met.  
Time Lord didn’t took a step back even though the identical looking colt was staring right at him, in disbelief and in a second he whispered to Rose. Both of them were looking at the Doctor unconvinced.

Papermoon took a step forward. With a great energy he approached the new colt was strikingly similar to him. Roseluck followed him, soon overhauling her partner. This was a very strange colt. Just as a… clone of Papermoon.  
‘Nice to meet you,’ she smiled, when she finally was close enough. The strange colt became even more strange, when the mare saw a leather band on his front leg with a long, metal stick-thing. 

‘I’m Roseluck and this is Papermoon.’ Doctor nodded quietly for the first time not being able to talk. He wasn’t sure. That voice...

‘Would you like to step in for a slice of an apple pie I’ve made?’ Papermoon asked politely adjoining his partner.  
The strange colt nodded again and then smiled.  
‘That would be brilliant, Papermoon’.


	3. Chapter 3

Clover was sitting on a chair, keeping his back hooves on a wooden table. Chewing a four-leaf clover, which was actually three-leaf, he was trying not to fall asleep. It was really hard since everything around was so quiet. Only a single fly kept buzzing as it was hitting the window time by time. Colt yawned widely. He took hooves off from the desk and got up. Stretching his muscles he climbed the stairs. On the top of them, he entered a big room with different things and thingies. Strange skeletons, weapons from weird raw materials, a few books written in unknown languages and living creatures that was never seen by anypony.  
Clover was a proud owner of that place or at least some kind of an owner.  
'Who's the boss?' he looked at his reflection seductively. He raised his eyebrows quickly few times, smiling to himself. Staying alone was definitely not the best thing that can happen to you during your day and Clover knew that too well. The fact was, he actually was living there. It was like this as long as he could remember.  
A yellow head of a colt appeared from behind the corner.  
'Hi, b o s s,' he smiled to the grey earth pony.   
'Not celebrating, Grapy?' Clover bowed his head, in greeting to his employee. He really liked that pony.  
Greengrapes smirked.  
'If it hadn't been for us, there would be nothing to celebrate'. The blue, long, straight tail swung loosely.  
'Don't be so selfish. I'm sure the food will be great. Ponyville confectioners are known for their brilliant products,' said Clover enthusiastically. Greengrapes shrugged and moved back to his work.   
Colt with a black, swept-back mane walked to the nearest 'food table'. It was a place where every working pony could eat during their work. Usually they could find cupcakes, brought by the postmare Derpy or applewares ordered on a fake adress from Big Macintosh - one of the farmers living in this land. Clover looked for his favourite kind of apple called 'ligol'. Suddenly four ponies appeared right at his side. It was at least peculiar because one of the ponies looked just like Mooney except for the flaxen bag on the colts head. He also had no cutie mark, which was more weird than what ponies did to him.  
'Greetings, Captain,' blue mare with white and blue mane said. She bowed her head.  
'So no one is going to celebrate today?' Clover sighted.   
'We are, as a matter of fact,' Roseluck pressed her side against Papermoons.  
'Very well. Good girl,' Greengrapes smiled, as he came to greet them. The cream mare neighed obstreperously.  
'Another modified?' Clover stepped forward to take a closer look. The prisoner snorted frustrated. The grey colt didn't have to examine the pony for long to see what made his employees bring him here, to the base.    
Clover whistled amused.  
'My, my,' he gently took the silver unidentified thing from the leather case on the foreigner’s leg.  
'Excuse me, but will you please, leave it alone?' said the bag. 'It's really nothing personal, but is there any chance to take this cover from my head? Rose?' Clover looked at the mare to whom the bag was talking to.  
'Seriously, why did you cover his head?' he asked, gesturing Greengrapes to take care of the colt. 'Colgate has teleported you here, so he wouldn't know the way'.   
Roseluck stared down bashfully. 'I couldn't look at him,' she muttered quietly.  
‘But he has no wings and cutie mark,’ answered Captain reasonably.  
'He looks exactly like me,' Papermoon took his partner’s side. Clover raised his hooves giving up the arguing, at the same time Greengrapes removed the bag, proving the words, which were said by the other two ponies.  
'Awesome.' He stared at the prisoner with shining eyes. ‘Looks identical! Except for the wings.’  
'Well... That was rather unexpected.' The brown colt shrugged quickly. 'Morning, ponies. It was rather rude to do that, but you can fix it by introducing yourselves.' The brown colt smiled and started walking. 'Here is Roseluck and Papermoon who invited me for a tea. Pity they didn't actually had any prepared for me. Oh, that's mine!' he rushed to the grey colt, forgetting what he was previously supposed to say. Clover raised a hoof, stopping him.  
'Where did you find it...'  
'Doctor'.  
'...Doctor?' The colt pointed to the shining object which the brown earth pony was possessing.  
The brown colt smiled.  
'That's a wrong question, my dear Captain'.

Doctor took his screwdriver from the grey colt. He put it in his pocket, really enjoying how clever that thing was. Everything here was so not-Ponyville. It was oddly familiar.  
'No~!' he suddenly jumped back, rushing towards the big gun on the wall, not bothering with the yelp of protest from the blue mare. Doctor stared at the exhibit amused.  
'You know what it is?' Clover took a step forward, anxiously waiting for an answer. But he didn't get it. The brown colt was already on the other side of the exposition.  
There were lots of things Doctor couldn't, to his surprise, recognize. Some metal glove excellent for human to use (whatever was it for) was hanging on a nail. Just next to it a big Cyberman head was hanging upside down, tied up with another cyber head, except for its shape - it was a pony head.  
'Scary. Where did you, pony friends, get it from?' asked the Time Lord.  
Roseluck looked back at her partner nervously, like it wasn't something they wanted to talk about.  
'You are quite rude, Mr. Doctor,' Papermoon looked at him with disapproval. His partner pressed her fur, comforting him.  
'Meh, you can get used to it,' Doctor shrugged. 'Besides - it's more fun this way,' he smiled widely and then winked. 'So, what's the great secret about this one? It looks quite 'pony' to me. You didn't make it.'  
'Doctor, you are our guest and you should behave like a guest. So mind your mouth and answer our questions.'

It was Clover who charged in. He approached the strange colt, examining him. The pony who called himself 'The Doctor' was a bit shorter and thinner than Clover. 'An athletic type,' he thought. 'Must have been running a lot'. The odd part was he didn't have a cutie mark. A blank flank at this age wasn't really a good thing. Clover wondered where did such a pony come from?  
As the Doctor stood quietly (for the first time), waiting for questions, Clover took a few steps towards the wall.  
'So, Doctor, you seem to know about those things. Tell us, what are they?'   
The colt looked at the Captain carefully, just to smile again, very friendly.  
'Some space rubbish I suppose. I bet you just found it somewhere around, by an accident.'   
'Rubbish? But most of them are working properly,' answered Clover, trying to sound professional. The foreigner stared at him in disbelief.  
'No, don't tell me you used it all, just because you found it,' he pleaded.  
Greengrapes shook his head.  
'No, not all of them. We can't figure out how to use some of them,' he explained. 'But it's just a matter of time'.  
The brown colt was looking at all of the group which was standing in front of him.  
'You remind me of something.' He sat down, thinking. 'You are...?'  
'Captain Clover and...'  
'You are Torchwood!' Doctor smiled excited. 'So even here you have this kind of place.'  
The grey colt wanted to answer when a white light surrounded the colt.  
'No!' Clover shouted, but it was too late. He spun around nervously. That wasn't what should have happened! 'Colgate!'  
'Sorry, Capt, but he could be a spy. You remember what the Princess told us.'  
Clover clenched his teeth. It was his job to give orders and his men should have known that. His black mane puffed up.  
'I'm above the Princess here and this was probably our last chance to know what are those things! What is it all about!' he shouted enraged. It was long since Torchwood had seen Clover that angry. The blue mare took a step backwards, lying her ears close to her head.  
No one in whole of Torchwood liked when Clover was yelling. And no one liked to be the one to make the Captain that angry.  
'I obey Celestia,' she hissed.  
'Then stop. Making him forget everything was the most stupid idea you've ever had.' Clover turned again, looking now at the two colts. 'Take care of him. We will try to have his memory back.'  
'Captain, we never did reverse the spell,' Roseluck said quietly.  
'Then pray to Celestia now to make it happen'.

Everything went silent. The enchanted pony lied on the ground unconscious, while Torchwood started preparations for finding him a new house. After the forgetting spell, ponies usually take some fake memories, which was much more safe for the organization not to be relieved. Colgate shook her head right after Clover stormed out from the base. The town hall was an ideal place for a top-secret organization - no one ever entered. But there was no place for a pony with a new identity.  
The blue mare started thinking about everyone she had known, who would take care of 'The Doctor'. Sadly, she could hardly remember anypony who would be the right person. The stranger didn't even have a proper name. But the spell must have given him something new. She will have to figure out how that spell e x a c t l y works.  
'Any ideas for him?' asked Colgate carefully. She knew that coming back to normal life after a fight with Clover was hard, but they had to do something with the object of the argument. To her surprise Grapy, who was the shortest colt from their group, took Doctor on his back and made a couple steps forward - just to get used to the weight.  
'I know just a pony who would take him,' he said timidly. This scientist colt was never a chit-chatting type. 'Cherryblast would love to have such a well-build colt at her house.' Colgate could swear Greengrapes blushed saying that. She wondered how did he actually know which colt is t h a t well-built or not. 'She has a house just near the town hall. He will have to stay somewhere near us, if we are going to make him remember.'  
Colgate looked back at Grapy coolly.  
'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyville, one of the most peaceful places that attracted ponies from all over Equestria, was always known for its hospitality and kindness. Many colts and mares moved from loud Canterlot to the peaceful, little village. So did Berry Blast.

The pink mare was walking from the teapot to the fridge, preparing meals. It's been a week since Green Grapes came in and brought a colt in a coma. She could see what happened to him, this wasn't just an injury which somepony tried to heal. This was something bigger, and Berry Blast could feel it in her hooves. Grapy never told her what he was doing for living, but more and more strange things happened to those who he brought to her. This one wasn't so bad - after all he had four legs, two ears and a normal muzzle. The pink mare took a quick glimpse on the colt.

Stepping Stone was sleeping in the bedroom, where Berry Blast made bedding for him. In fact, she had already one. The blue-maned mare never stopped waiting for the day, when the colt she will really like, will sleep next to her. She kept dreaming about him. Now she had to take care for a brown colt, without a cutie mark.

The brown colt was already on his hooves, stretching and yawning. Berry Blast looked at him. Stepping Stone noticed her very quickly. He smiled widely in response. 

'Morning.' The mare grinned. 'Breakfast is ready.'

'Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, Berry Blast?'

If she had no fur, the dark brown-maned colt would see her blush. Thank Celestia, he had already trotted near her, heading to the kitchen. Berry Blast turned and followed her guest. He sat next to the table full of different kinds of food. On his plate there were huge, very rare in Equestria fruit. Berry Blast was proud she could get it the whole way from Canterlot. But Stepping Stone wasn't as enthusiastic about it, as she was.

'A pear?' he stared at it confused.

Mare looked at him sadly. She wanted her best for her guest. Green Grapes really wanted her to take extra care for this colt.

'Is it wrong?' she asked quietly. She took a bite of that fruit, but it was really delicious.

'I'm not sure,' he fixed his gaze on the pear. It wasn't different than any other fruit on this table.

'But...?'

'Maybe it's silly, but I have a feeling I shouldn't have it.'

Berry Blast was now angry. That was ridiculous. She was doing her best, importing the most expensive and the rarest fruits in all Equestria just to hear that those fruits could be poisoned or making any other threat to the colt.

'Fine,' she answered, smothering her anger. Stepping Stone clenched his teeth on pears peduncle. He came closer to the pink mare and gave her the fruit.

'But it doesn't mean you can't eat it,' - he said, as he put the pear on her plate. She forced herself to smile and then continued eating. He was an interesting person and she was really curious to know him more.

'Any information about that foreigner?' Clover looked at Green Grapes expectantly. The blue-maned colt shook his head. Working on his computer, he was analyzing the new cube they've found yesterday. Captain looked at him not very happy with the information he was given.

'You know it's over a week, since we've found him?'

Grapy raised his head, showing how much he didn't care.

'It's Colgate, who threw the forgetting chance, not me. We don't know anything about that colt, except for the sonic screwdriver he had with him,' the scientist almost snarled at Clover. He had a bad day, definitely. The gray colt wondered if that was because of Berry Blast taking care of the other colt more than a day or two.

'Slow down, princess,' Clover smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 'I'm sure he will remember everything, when we will show him his personal item.'

Green Grapes looked at the computer screen again, ignoring what Clover said.

'Why do we care so much about that colt, anyway?'

'Because he is an alien?' Clover looked at his employee, but there was no response. Captain sighed. 'If you will have something - let me know.'

He stepped back not to interrupt. Torchwood building was not spacious as an organization of that kind of government status would have. The base was situated in the basement of Town Hall. Three floors just for an institution founded by Princess Luna. Clover started climbing stairs to reach first floor. Everything was made out of metal which was really rare in Equestria. But Princess had to be sure that her organization will carry out instructions. Taking care for every strange creature or phenomenon was Torchwood’s duty. Captain Clover knew what he was into, when he accepted the invitation to enter the organization. Every member of Torchwood knew that, but that knowledge wasn’t any easier.

‘Be sure not to take it out from here,’ he shouted on the top of the stairs.

‘I could say the same with that screwdriver you have,’ Clover heard in response. He smiled and jumped forward. It was definitely his kind of job, after all. 

Passing through the room he pretended he didn't see Paper Moon licking carefully Rose Luck's ear. They were good workers. Brutal Paper Moon, ready to chop off the head of anyone who would be a threat to the ponykind and his partner - clever and beautiful mare with a backup idea in which there was always place for an alien hunt. Gorgeous and murderous at the same time - just like her cutie mark.

The Torchwood leader reached the top of another staircase and opened the trapdoor leading to a small room, always closed for guests entering the building. Next minute Captain was outside the room, breathing the clear, Town Hall air. There weren't many ponies in the building - just a few, talking to the major and laughing kindly. Nice - no one had noticed him.

Black-maned colt knew exactly where Berry Blast lived. He didn't have many occasions to meet up with her, but it wasn't hard to see that she was all about Green Grapes. Her house was just next to Torchwood's base - that's why they even knew her. It was the best place to keep all the foreign ponies they caught (which wasn't that frequent). Small house with walls painted in cream color seemed to be the best place to live. Calm, cozy and clean. Clover opened door of Berry Blast's home and entered the building. At once he could feel familiar scent of baked cherry muffins. He licked his mouth hungrily. It was his lucky day - everyone knew how great those sweets were.

'No, silly, you can't open the oven now!' Clover heard Berry Blast laughing. He stepped inside the kitchen to have a closer look.

Light brown colt was standing in the middle of the room, holding the pink mare's hooves. He tried helping her with new baked muffins. They put them on a wooden table, laughing. Berry Blast did really seem to enjoy the colt's company. Clover smiled, even though he felt a bit guilty. The unknown colt with a dark brown mane had to remember who he was. Stepping-stone wasn't his actual name, but that was the best preposition from Torchwood employees. Berry Blast won't be happy, when they will have to take colt with them.

Captain came in, with a jaunty tramping of his hooves, while walking.

'Bonjour, Berry Blast,' he said with his cute and as romantic as possible voice.

'Hi, Clover,' Berry Blast replied happily, smiling widely. Grey colt moved to the side, just to stand between the table and ponies.

'Greetings, Captain,' Stepping-stone bowed his head, looking at him cheerfully. He seemed different than the pony they had captured.

Clover was clever. Standing with his back to muffins he raised his back hoof and tried to grab one of the tidbits. He was trying not to look very suspicious while stealing the most delicious thing in the whole universe. It was quite difficult, but those two in front of him didn't look like someone who could catch him - the great Captain Clover.

'I can see you are doing pretty well together.' Stepping Stone looked the grey colt amicably, pressing his side to Berry's.

'She is very kind for me,' Stepping Stone nodded in agreement.

'And she is not blind. Clover, leave that muffin at once,' Berry pretended to look at him sternly.

Darn it! He almost had it.

'Sorry', he murmured, stepping aside. The pink mare smiled at once. She picked one muffin and gave it to Clover.

'You could have just asked,' she smiles gently. 'So, what made you come here?'

The smell of another series of baked muffins was spreading in the air.

'I'll get them,' offered the brown colt and approached the oven.

Blue-maned mare looked at Clover carefully. She lowered her voice, suspiciously.

'I don't know what you are up to, but I won't let you hurt Stepping Stone, like you did to that mare before him.'

'Star Flight was different. She has nothing to do with him,' Clover answered calmly. Suddenly he heard an odd sound. At once he and Berry Blast turned to the source of the sound. It was Stepping Stone, who has fallen, dotting most of the muffins around him, on the ground. He groaned with pain quietly, as he started getting up. He was looking at his hooves sadly.

Berry Blast approached the light brown colt. She patted him with her hoof, trying to encourage him. Clover could feel that this was a common situation here. Somehow he didn't dare to say a thing. Still muffins were lying on the ground. Well-baked and looking really delicious yelled for help. But no one took a pity on them.

'I'm sorry,' said the colt without a cutie mark. 'I just don't know when I have lost ground from my hooves.' He really tried to sound convincing, but everypony in that building could hear sadness in his voice.'Stone, do you falter a lot?' Clover looked very interested. He ignored the murderous look Berry Blast gave him. The brown earth pony sounded ashamed, but didn't lose any self-confidence.

'Yup, it happens from time to time. That's funny but sometimes...' he stopped not being sure if continuing his sentence is a good idea, but Captain seemed to be curious. '...sometimes I have a feeling that I wasn't born with hooves,' he stopped for a moment, licking his mouth nervously. 'I know it sounds stupid bu-...'

'Not at all. Under some circumstances it is even possible that you are completely right,' Clover sent him a smile mysteriously. He turned his head towards Berry Blast. Mare was carefully picking up muffins from the floor. 'May I steal him from you for a couple of hours?' the grey colt smiled pleadingly. Stepping Stone started helping his new friend with cleaning up the mess he made.

'Sure,' she answered not looking at him. 'But keep your hooves off from him.'

Clover saw her, looking frown on him. He grinned to her before he has closed the door.

'Phew, finally some "colt time",' he smiled again and nudged Stepping Stone to convince him that, after all, Captain Clover isn't the worse pony in the whole Equestria.

'Where are we going?' asked the brown colt, trying to keep Clover's pace.

'Martinet, are we?' Captain sighed, but he didn't let his companion wait for his respond. 'I'm taking you somewhere everypony would like to go.'

'Sugar Cube Corner?'

If Clover had an eyebrow he would raise one.

'No. The Torchwood base,' he answered excitedly.

'You say it like this was the most obvious thing around here.'

'Because it is. Just no pony knows that,' Clover rolled his eyes and shook his head. Those ponies... They will never learn.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fanart: http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/175/2/d/a____pony__by_tsume_pazur-d3jtz1z.png  
> A fanart made by ~Baisre: http://baisre.deviantart.com/art/Still-Not-Ginger-255957058  
> Thank you for reading <3!


End file.
